Dad vs The Doctor
by Y2Jen
Summary: Gohan wants to go skateboarding. Chi-Chi wants Goku to take him to the doctor. This NOT the way a father and son should bond!


It's time for Gohan's first visit to a doctor, but Goku knows how much of a hassle that will be especially since they have a shaky relationship.  
  
"Goku, Goku wake up." Chi-Chi shook her husband that night in bed.  
  
"Hu, what?" Goku snapped out of his dream. In his sleep, he was imagining that he was on top of mount Everest and it was made entirely out of food.  
  
"Goku, I forgot to tell you." Chi-Chi said. "Gohan has to go to the doctor tomorrow."  
  
"What, why?" Goku groaned, still half asleep.  
  
"He's never had a check up in his entire life, he needs one." Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"Aw, come on. Do you know how much of a fight he'll put up?" Goku put a pillow over his head.  
  
"Not if you don't tell him where you're going." Chi-Chi pointed out. "Goku, Gohan really needs to see a doctor once in his life. I know he'll never go willingly, but it's law that he sees him at least once to make sure he has no bad illnesses."  
  
"Ok, ok, I understand." Goku sighed. "But why can't you do it?"  
  
"Because I'm going to be with my dad tomorrow." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot." Goku nodded, the Ox King had broken his leg last week. "Ok, I'll do it." Goku forced a smile. Chi-Chi kissed him and went back to sleep. As soon as she went to sleep, Goku felt a shiver go down his spine and he got a bad feeling about this whole thing. The next morning Chi- Chi was leaving to go to her dad's house.  
  
"Gohan, I'm going to grandpa's now, ok?" She gave him a hug.  
  
"Ok mom." Gohan smiled.  
  
"So be good for daddy." She patted his head and left. Gohan watched her leave and waited until she closed the door. His smile turned into a smirk and a cruel smirk at that. Gohan snuck up the stairs and into his dad's room. Inside, the ten-year old could see Goku sleeping.  
  
"Alright." Gohan grinned. He crept up like a cat and crouched down. "AH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and pounced. Goku cried out, feeling his heart race.  
  
"Son!" Goku growled.  
  
"Ha, ha. I got you." Gohan laughed. Goku growled, Gohan was only ten but he was already reaching the level of a teenager. "Oh, I'll get you soon." Goku smiled, remembering he had to take him to the doctor. Goku got ready and he came downstairs an hour later to see Gohan eating breakfast. "Hey Gohan."  
  
"You slept in dad." Gohan smirked.  
  
"Yes, I know. I also know that it's a Saturday." Goku sighed, thinking of sleep.  
  
"Later dad." Gohan ran out the door. Goku sat down and picked up the cereal box.  
  
"Empty." Goku put his chin on one hand and looked angrily out the door. "You know," He said to himself. "If I knew kids would be teens like this, I never would've had one." A while later, Goku had eaten something else for breakfast and Gohan ran in the door, done playing.  
  
"Hey dad." He said as he began to run upstairs.  
  
"Gohan?" Goku asked and Gohan stopped, slowly walking over. "Come on."  
  
"Hu?" Gohan was shocked, he was for sure he was in trouble. "Where to?"  
  
"You know, we never spend time together. Let's go someplace." Goku suggested.  
  
"Alright, the arcade. You can bring your wallet." Gohan started up the stairs.  
  
"Gohan." Goku spoke up again and Gohan walked back over. "I choose where to."  
  
"Aw, but you're old. You'll pick something lame." Gohan pouted.  
  
"First off, I won't. And secondly, I'm not old!" Goku cried. "Now come on." Goku walked out the door. Gohan shrugged and closed the door after him. They both flew, Goku leading the way. Finally they arrived to a place Gohan had never been to before. "Come on, let's go inside." Goku went into the door.  
  
"Where are we?" Gohan asked, feeling nervous about the cold, scary place.  
  
"Someplace new, that's for sure." Goku smiled to himself. "New for you that is." They went up the stairs and into an empty room. Inside there were chairs and couches with piles of books and magazines on a table.  
  
"Man, what a dump." Gohan stuck his finger down his throat.  
  
"Gohan." Goku slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Ow." Gohan rubbed the spot. Usually, people hitting him didn't hurt, but not with Goku.  
  
"Hi, may I help you?" A clerk asked at a desk. The counter rose over the desk so you had to lean over to see her or any of the other things. So all Gohan saw was Goku leaning over a bar.  
  
"Hmm, must be getting something to read." Gohan shrugged to himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goku here with my son Gohan. We made an appointment earlier." Goku said.  
  
"Ah yes here we are. Oh, it's his first annual physical." She looked very shocked.  
  
"No, no you have it all wrong." Goku smiled. "It's just a one time thing."  
  
"Oh I see. But still, his first physical?" She looked up at Goku.  
  
"Yes, that's correct." Goku was confused.  
  
"I see." She began to type into the computer. "Ok, we have room seven free."  
  
"Thanks." Goku smiled and walked over to Gohan who was sitting down, bored.  
  
"Are you done yet, can we go now?" Gohan complained.  
  
"Come on, we're ready." Goku wore a big smile.  
  
"Finally." Gohan rolled his eyes and followed Goku down the hall. Gohan sniffed the air and shivered, getting sick to his stomach. "This place doesn't smell right, I smell bad chi."  
  
"Oh be quiet." Goku snickered quietly, knowing his son was exaggerating. Goku could sense any chi, good or evil. They walked into room seven. "Ok, now we wait."  
  
"Dad, you haven't said really much anything today. Where are we?" Gohan demanded.  
  
"Just sit down Gohan." Goku said as he sat in a chair.  
  
"There is no place." Gohan looked around. "This looks like a cheap hotel room if you ask me. There's that metal chair you're sitting on, a sink with one of those little cabinets in it and under it, and this small, hard bed with a tissue paper blanket." Gohan propped himself up on it. The paper made noise. Gohan laughed, amused. "Hey, this makes funny noises."  
  
"Well why don't you just play with it." Goku smiled. Finally the door opened and a young man walked in. Now at this clinic, the doctors and nurses wear casual cloths and not the regular white uniforms. Why, not even I know and I'm the author of this story!  
  
"Hello, I'm Kay." The man said. Oh, one more thing, they don't go by doctor or nurse, they just use their first or last names to get each other's attention.  
  
"Hi Kay, I'm Goku and this is my son Gohan." Goku looked at Gohan with a smile. "Hey." Gohan said absentmindedly.  
  
"So Gohan, I understand this is your first time here?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yea, so?" Gohan replied, bored again.  
  
"Well then we have much to do, let's get going." Kay put down the medical record he was starting on Gohan. He got out his stethoscope while Gohan was playing with a loose string on his belt. He put it on Gohan's chest but he didn't even realize it because he was so zoned out. "Ok, good." Kay said to himself and then put it on Gohan's back. "Hey Gohan?"  
  
"Hu?" Gohan muttered, still toying with the string.  
  
"Can you cough for me?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yea." Gohan replied and Kay waited.  
  
"Well go ahead?" Kay said after a while.  
  
"Oh ok." Gohan said and began to cough.  
  
"Ok that's enough." Kay said and put it away but Gohan coughed some more.  
  
"Stop it Gohan." Goku cut in.  
  
"Sorry." Gohan looked at him and stared at the floor.  
  
"Here, stick out your arm." Kay instructed and Gohan did. Kay put a strap around it and it sealed with velcro. He tightened it and looked at his watch, counting Gohan's pulse.  
  
"I know where we are!" Gohan cried, his voice making Goku tense. "We're at a skating park and they're fitting me for pads."  
  
"Yes." Goku said slowly, not knowing what to say. Kay then got out a little hammer to test Gohan's reflexes.  
  
"Put your leg out." Kay said and Gohan did.  
  
"And now they're seeing how much shock my legs can absorb from boarding." Gohan nodded as Kay tested his reflexes.  
  
"Ok thank you." Kay put it away.  
  
"Am I done now?" Gohan grew eager.  
  
"No." Goku smiled and Gohan pouted.  
  
"Alright Gohan, look into this lense." Kay lowered a machine and Gohan looked into it.  
  
"And this is to test my eyes so they'll know how quick I am to respond to another skater who jumps in my way in the park." Gohan laughed as Kay tested Gohan's eyes with the machine.  
  
"Good, good." Kay said and lifted it up, then putting head phones on Gohan.  
  
"Music?" Gohan fixed them on his ears eagerly.  
  
"Tell me which ear you hear the sound out of by raising that hand." Kay instructed.  
  
"Ok." Gohan said and lifted the respected arm as he talked. "And now they're making sure I can hear the instructions over the loud speakers." Goku just kept smiling.  
  
"Well Gohan, so far you're in excellent condition." Kay said, lifting the ear phones.  
  
"Thanks." Gohan boasted, sticking out his chest.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot, come here Gohan." Kay motioned for him to follow him. "We have to weigh and measure you." Kay said and did as Gohan continued to explain things to Goku.  
  
"Now they have to figure out what board would be right for me." Gohan said.  
  
"Son, you do know you've never skate boarded before and you don't even like to." Goku pointed out.  
  
"That's not true. I skate boarded down a grass hill only the board had no wheels." Gohan replied as Kay finished.  
  
"Ok let's go back to the room now." Kay led them back. He began to fill things out on his chart. "Now Gohan, I have a few questions to ask you."  
  
"Shoot." Gohan sat back down on the weird bed.  
  
"Have you ever broken a bone?" "No."  
  
"Have you had a fever in the last 24 hours?" "No."  
  
"Do you get sick a lot?" "What does that have to do with boarding?"  
  
"Boarding?" Kay asked, hearing Gohan talk about it for the first time.  
  
"Yea, when do I get to go skateboard?" Gohan posed the question. "When you're done?" Kay figured Gohan was going boarding with Goku afterwards. "Well, we're almost done now anyway. I just need to finish the examination."  
  
"Well hurry up already." Gohan said, tuning Kay out once more.  
  
"Say ah Gohan." Kay said as he got out a light and stick.  
  
"Oh, you wanna see how loud I can yell while I board." Gohan's grin grew. He took in a deep breath and let out and long, loud cry.  
  
"Uh, yes." Kay was confused. "Gohan, not so hard."  
  
"Why? Do I have to board with babies who can't take a yell?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Goku, can you please tell your son to stop with this boarding business. You two can go skateboard after I finish here." Kay was getting annoyed.  
  
"We're not going boarding." Goku smiled, finally deciding to tell Gohan.  
  
"We're not? Then what's this place, why am I here?" Gohan growled to Goku. "Who are you, and what are you doing?" Gohan turned to Kay.  
  
"I'm a doctor and I'm giving you a physical examination, what did you think?" Kay asked.  
  
"A who doing a what!" Gohan stood up and raced to the door but Goku blocked it.  
  
"Now just let me finish this one last thing and then you can go home and do whatever you want." Kay said, getting a little nervous now.  
  
"What I want to do, is go home right now!" Gohan began to power up and Goku sensed it.  
  
"No Gohan don't!" Goku gasped and used his chi to stop Gohan's chi from growing.  
  
"No dad, don't do it." Gohan growled, trying to rise his power level.  
  
"Just cooperate this one time Gohan, your mom wanted this, not me!" Goku explained.  
  
"Mom did?" Gohan began to get less tense, Goku felt his power level dropping. Finally it was down to normal size and Goku released his chi hold on Gohan's chi.  
  
"Good boy." Goku smiled, proud of his son.  
  
"Yes, well, ok. Uh, that's just great, um." Kay was very confused.  
  
"Go on and finish up Kay." Goku said and Kay nodded. "Open your mouth Gohan and say ah." Kay said slowly, getting a little tense.  
  
"Ah." Gohan opened his mouth wide and Kay put the stick inside and turned on the light.  
  
"Alright, let's have a look." Kay looked in. Goku watched and noticed Kay's face change. "Hello, what's this?" Kay stood taller and pushed the stick in farther. Goku tensed, was Gohan ok, or was Chi-Chi's fear coming true? Finally, after what seemed forever, Kay turned the light off and threw the oversized popsicle stick away. Gohan began to gag from the whole thing.  
  
"It's all done, forever." Goku patted his sons back.  
  
"Good dad." Gohan hugged him.  
  
"It's ok Gohan, it's all over now." Goku could tell Gohan would cry if he was younger.  
  
"Excuse me, may I talk to you Goku?" Kay asked.  
  
"Go outside Gohan, why don't you go back to wait in that room." Goku said.  
  
"Ok." Gohan nodded and quickly left. Goku smiled, Gohan had survived the doctor visit.  
  
"Well, after examining your son, I've come to a conclusion." Kay opened Gohan's medical folder. "He's a very strong boy for his age, very healthy as far as body goes. Perfect eyesight and hearing. But he should've had his tonsils out years ago."  
  
"Uh-hu." Goku nodded.  
  
"So, bring him back next month for his shots." Kay began to write down in his file.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but is that for us to keep?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yea, you can have a copy, why?" Kay was a little confused.  
  
"Oh, no reason." Goku smiled. Kay gave him a copy of the sheet and Goku went into the room where Gohan was still waiting. "We can go in a second." Goku said and read the form. Where it had the list of all shots Gohan needed to get next month. Goku smiled to himself and checked them to show that Gohan had already gotten all the shots he'd need. "Gohan listen carefully. You have to lie to your mom if she asked if you got any shots ok. Say you did, you got them all. Got it?"  
  
"Ok, but why?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You don't want to really get shots do you?" Goku asked slyly.  
  
"No, no, no. I'm fine." Gohan cried quickly. "Good then, we're done. So now we can go." Goku smiled.  
  
"Yea!" Gohan cheered, he suddenly didn't look so decimated anymore. They flew home and when they got there, they were both starved. "I'm hungry dad, what's to eat?"  
  
"Let's leave that question to the refrigerator." Goku opened it. Both he and his son looked inside hungrily. They grabbed lots of food and set it down on the table.  
  
"You know something dad?" Gohan asked, his mouth full of food. "This is something I don't mind doing with you."  
  
"Thanks son." Goku smiled after taking a drink. They continued with the large lunch.  
  
"I'm back." Chi-Chi came in late that night, it was long after the dinner hour ended.  
  
"Hi mom!" Gohan ran over and hugged her.  
  
"Hey son, were you good with dad?" She kissed him.  
  
"Yea." Gohan smiled and ran upstairs to his room.  
  
"Goku I'm amazed, Gohan is as perky as ever. How did you do it?" Chi- Chi asked as she went to sit down next to him on the couch in the living room.  
  
"What can I say, it's a gift." Goku laughed.  
  
"Well it's about time you did some bonding with your son." Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Yup, nothing to it." Goku replied.  
  
"Goku." Chi-Chi looked at him. "Did you take him to the doctor?" She asked strictly.  
  
"Yea, here." Goku handed her the sheet. She smiled.  
  
"Goku I am amazed with this report. You even got him to take all of his shots." Chi-Chi stopped. "Wait a second. Gohan?" She called and his face appeared at the top of the stairs. "Did you get all of your shots today?" She asked and Gohan nodded yes, looking violated. "Good." Chi-Chi smiled, the face had convinced him. Gohan ran back upstairs. "Well Goku, it looks like you were right. There was nothing wrong with Gohan, I had nothing to worry. Oh there's just one thing here I'm worried about." Chi- Chi said as she read the paper and Goku looked over at her. "What does this mean here when it says he should've had his tonsils out years ago? Goku do you think you should take Gohan back for a tonsillectomy?"  
  
"No!" Goku cried and Chi-Chi nodded, put the paper away. Goku sighed with relief and relaxed against the sofa. And that was the end of that. 


End file.
